


Had To See You

by CoppersMama



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Romance, Smut, Taming the Beast, Werewolf, Werewolf Peter, peter/valerie, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppersMama/pseuds/CoppersMama
Summary: Peter/Valerie fic, Red Riding Hood 2011. Takes place between when Peter leaves, and when he comes back at the end - a scene I felt was missing.
Relationships: Peter/Valerie (Red Riding Hood)
Kudos: 4





	Had To See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in March of 2011. I’m updating some of my old work and moving it from a platform I no longer use. Please let me know what you think of this one.  
> This takes place after Peter left, but before he came back at the end - as though he'd come back sometime in between, but not on a "moon night".

Valerie sat on the stool by the fire-pit, stirring absentmindedly at the thick stew that was to be her dinner. She'd been living in her grandmother's cottage for almost three months now, and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

She'd left Daggerhorn to get away from the fear-stricken villagers and judgmental stares, but at times like this, when the night seemed to stretch on for days, she really missed people. Her mother, her friends, other villagers. Hearing laughter coming from the pub, or Claude bustling around making someone laugh with one of his silly tricks. Her eyes closed briefly in sad memory for her departed friend, wishing she could bring him back with her thoughts.

So many people had died because of her father - and because of the fear that werewolves instilled in small-minded villagers like those from Daggerhorn. It was true that her father had lived up to the terrifying legends, but after what Peter had done to protect her from himself, she didn't believe that all those beings inflicted with the "curse" that was the bite of the wolf were truly evil. Some she believed couldn't control the darkness within them, but were truly good people at heart.

Valerie defended this statement silently to herself by once again thinking of Peter, and how he didn't choose to become a werewolf. Her father had bitten him against his will, on the night of a Blood Moon. He didn't choose to cursed, he didn't choose to become a terrifying monster every full moon. He had made the choice to leave so that he wouldn't kill the woman that he loved. He chose to find a way to control the beast within, however long it would take.

Valerie had faith that he would return someday. She knew that he would come back for her, she just wanted it to be sooner, rather than later. She felt as though with every second that passed along in her dead grandmother's home, a little bit of her sanity slipped away from her ... like water trickling through cupped fingers. As much as you clamp those hands together and try not to let a drop out, the water seeps down into the cracks and curves, falling back down to the Earth.

The stew was finally cooked to her content. Valerie sighed, placing the stirring spoon off to the side while she stood and moved her sitting stool. Sliding on a pair of thick gloves that resided above the mantle, the young woman pulled the heavy pot out of the fire and began heaving it towards the kitchen.

"I don't suppose you'd be needing a hand with that," a soft voice spoke from behind her.

Valerie gasped, her fingers straightening out in shock. The heated pot fell from her grip and collided with the unwavering, wooden floor. Bits of hot stew spattered about, coating the floor and attaching to the base of her thick dress-bottom.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he told her, but didn't move closer. He didn't want to risk her growing more frightened, nor did he want to show that he was a little frightened himself.

"Is it really you?" she managed to inquire after several agonizing seconds of empty air.

The man behind her was silent for the briefest of moments before he replied, "It's me."

Valerie breathed out a short, heavy sigh of relief and astonishment, beginning to turn around.

"Wait," he spoke, halting her movements.

"What's wrong?" Valerie responded, her fingers slowly curling into worried fists. "Please, tell me. I must see you, I need to see you with my own eyes. What is it?" She heard a rustling of clothing and the lightest of tapping on the floor, as though he were shuffling about but not really moving. She was desperate to feast her eyes on him, and truly didn't know how much longer she could stand there and stare at the completely uninteresting walls of her cabin.

"I don't want you to be disappointed," he told her finally.

"I could never -" Valerie began, but she was cut off before she could finish.

"I didn't do it, Valerie," he continued. "Not yet. I'm not ... I can't control it yet." There was a hint of shame in his voice that spoke volumes of the self-punishment he'd been forcing on himself.

Valerie closed her eyes softly, dipping her head down. "It doesn't matter ... it's not a moon night."

"No," he agreed. "But, I can't stay."

She pursed her lips together, her body fighting against her mind to turn and look upon his features just  _ once _ . "Then why did you come? Peter ..." There. ... That time she was sure he really had taken a step towards her.

"I couldn't go any longer without seeing you," he confessed. "Looking upon your beautiful face and knowing that you're thinking of me ... the memory of you is the only thing that's kept me sane these last few months. But lately, it's been getting harder and harder to stay the man and not the beast. I thought if I could just get one look at you, it might be enough. But I've been looking upon you in all your beauty for the past quarter-hour, and still I need more. I'm sorry if this is too much for you. If you wish for me to leave, all you need to do is say the word, and I shall be gone."

Never before had Valerie heard so many passionate and meaningful words come out of his mouth. Since they were kids, he'd always been the strong, silent type. The boy who didn't have to impress her with poetry or love letters to let her know how much he cared for her. A race through the woods of a pair of white-rabbit hunting boots said all that others would need words for. But now, there he was, baring his soul to her. He truly must be going mad.

"If I turn to look at you, will you run away?" Valerie asked him.

"No," he replied honestly. "I just need you to know what you'd be opening yourself up to should you turn to look at me. I don't know if I can contain myself around you, Valerie. Not anymore."

Valerie stared determinedly ahead of her, though her eyes didn't truly focus on any one thing in particular. "And what if I were to tell you that I don't want you to contain yourself?"

Silence echoed through the small cabin, the meaning behind her words sinking through them both.

"Are you certain?" he asked her, a light tremor running through his throat as he got the words out.

"You're not the only one who's been going mad," she told him, slowly turning. Her eyes fell shut before she could look upon him, remembering each and every lonely night without him. "Some days I think that I imagined it all, and that I am just some mad outcast living in a dead woman's house because I don't fit anywhere else. Some days I think about setting off to try and find you, and begging you to bite me so that I don't have to live another moment without you. Some days I just want to curl up into a ball and remember all the good times we had with one another. Some days ... I just hurt too much to breathe. Living without you, unable to see your face or hear your voice ... you're not the only one on the edge of insanity. If I can't look at you, I just might fall over that edge."

It felt as though a weight had lifted off her chest, finally getting the chance to get the words out and tell him what this situation was doing to her. She waited for him to respond, to tell her that he was sorry or that he was going to make it all better. ... She didn't care what he said, she just needed to hear his voice again.

He didn't respond, though. The cabin was quiet. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and see that he'd gone. "Are you still there?" she breathed out, her heart nearly breaking as she did so. What if she'd imagined it all? What if she opened her eyes and realized that it had all been a hallucination, and her mind really was plunging into the depths of insanity?

Her thoughts were cut cold by the feeling of his hot breath on her cheek. "Look upon me, and I shall look upon you, and we'll both see that all we need is all we have right here."

"Oh, Peter," she whispered out, knowing that he was close enough for her breath to be ghosting over his own skin. Without a second's more hesitation, Valerie opened her eyes and gazed into the deep brown eyes of the only man she'd ever loved, and would ever love.

Peter stared right back into her ocean blue eyes, getting lost within their depths.

"It is you," she ground out with an uncontrollable chuckle, which grew into a sharp burst of laughter. Valerie threw her arms around him, not caring that they were standing in a mess of spilled stew, or that his clothing was dirtied as though it hadn't been washed in weeks.

His strong arms held her tightly to him, unrelenting in his grasp. He didn't want to ever let go of her again. "You feel like heaven."

"You feel like home," she replied, knowing that wherever she was, her only real home was with him, in his heart. "I've missed you."

Peter nodded. "I wish I could stay."

"It's still a fortnight until the full moon," Valerie protested. "You could stay for ten, twelve days, at least."

Peter sighed, his forehead pressing against hers as he met her eyes. "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to pull myself away from you after this embrace, never mind after twelve days of them. I'm not safe to be around ... not yet."

"I know you won't hurt me," Valerie argued.

"Not intentionally," he admitted. "But I can't trust myself right now." He turned to look at the door. "I shouldn't have come ... this is too hard."

Valerie shook her head viciously, her blonde hair flying wildly around her. "No! No, you can't leave. Please, just stay a little longer."

"Val-"

"Please?" she begged him. "Just tonight."

Peter fought a menacing battle within himself, torn between her safety and his desires. "I wouldn't be able to -"

"I don't want you to be in control tonight," she cut him off. "I want to be in your arms, I want you to hold me and never let me go, I want you to show me that beast that you're so terrified of, and know that no matter how ashamed you are of what you've become, you will never be anything but utter perfection to me. Just stay with me, Peter. Hold me."

He wanted to deny her. He wanted to turn and leave, and not come back until he was satisfied beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had reigned in the beast. Looking into her hopeful eyes, down to her pouting lips, glimpsing her heaving bosom, how could he deny her? How could he even think about walking out the door?

"I do love you," he told her, wanting to assure both her and himself that his feelings for her were the only thing that mattered.

She stared back at him for a while, until the lightest traces of a grin could be seen on her lips. "Prove it," she said, the way they always had in their games with one another.

Peter couldn't resist his own small smile. "How?"

Valerie gave a half-smile before her expression turned completely stoic; not a trace of humor to be found. "Make love to me."

He didn't leave her waiting, nor did he give himself any longer to second-guess himself and walk away. A breath after the words had left her lips, he'd seized them in a demanding, powerful kiss, one that he hoped never ended.

Valerie responded in kind, clinging to him desperately and pressing her trembling lips harder against his. She opened her mouth for him without delay, a tiny whimper breaking from her throat when he caressed her tongue with his own. She felt his hands slide up her body, taking in the contours of her back and neck, and then traveling back down to her hips. His hands were like contained lightning, setting off little electric shocks all over her restless body.

Peter took in his fill of her hips and backside, bringing his hands back up to her front. He allowed his hands to take a moment's pleasure in her surging breasts, before reaching for the tie of her first layer. When she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath, his gaze met hers fiercely, unwavering as each lace was loosened.

Valerie remained relatively still under his ministrations, easing her arms into position to aid him when he removed the dress altogether. All that was left now was her slip, underwear, boots and socks. She was practically panting for him to undress himself so they could be rid of any and all boundaries preventing them from truly being one.

Sensing her thoughts, Peter kicked off his boots and pulled himself out of his own shirt, dropping it on the floor, not caring how much stew it landed in. His eyes were hungry for her. Wasting no time, he pulled her back into his arms and secured her within them, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her through to the bedroom, the curtain partition sliding over their bodies as they went, and then closing once again, keeping the rest of the world blissfully ignorant of their actions. Peter stopped at the edge of the bed, moving his knees onto the mattress and allowing his body to fall forward, dropping them both onto it.

Valerie's body shook when they landed on the bed, eager for him to show her the beast within. For too long, she'd been living a life of solitude, her only solace being his final words, the memory of his face, and their shared passion for one another. Now, she had that and so much more, and she wanted it all. If she was to be punished with more sleepless nights and lonely days, she wanted this night to be worth it. "Let go, Peter. Show me," she told him in a hushed voice, but by no means simpering or unsure. She could have screamed it at him, and her message would have been the same: 'I want you, all of you, so stop holding back.'

Peter's dark eyes flashed down at her, and for a brief moment, she could see the wolf within. It was an intoxicating rush, and she found herself gasping in shock and the anticipation of pleasure.

The light in her own eyes told Peter that she wasn't afraid, so he brought his hands to her body and began to work the rest of her clothing free.

Before long, they were both rid of the barriers between them, and were sliding themselves under the covers. They stared into one another's eyes, getting lost in the deep orbs until Valerie spoke once more.

"Touch me."

It was all she said, and all she needed to say. Peter's hands were like fire now, burning a path of hot, passionate love everywhere that he touched. He massaged the mounds atop of her chest, making her mewl and whimper, almost pleading for more. One hand moved down the rest of her body, over her ribs and past her navel, to the apex of her thighs. The second he moved his sturdy fingers to caress her womanhood, a yelp erupted from her throat.

She arched, pressing herself into his hand and telling him with her body that it was what she wanted.

Peter pressed his palm down against her sex before slipping a finger into her depths, feeling her automatically clench around him. The sound of her high-pitched moan was music to his ears, so he continued with a steady, stroking pace, his thumb moving in circles over her tight bundle of nerves.

She was quivering beneath him, the sensation overloading her and nearly too much to bear, but she wouldn't tell him to stop. This was like heaven and hell all at once, in the most perfect combination. If she was to be damned with her lover, she could think of no better way to seal the deal.

Peter continued until he was assured that she was ready for him, reluctantly removing his fingers from her wet warmth. He kissed away her disappointment at his retreat, quickly bringing the catch back in her throat when he settled himself over her body. His hardness pressed against her pelvis, eager to complete their coupling.

"Now, Peter, please," she managed to whisper, her hands on his shoulders clenching tightly.

A low rumbling could be heard from the recesses of his chest, and then he spoke three simple words that foretold exactly what the night would hold: "As you wish." With no further hesitation, he placed himself in front of her entrance and pressed into the tight warmth that welcomed him.

Valerie gripped his shoulders tightly with her slim hands, clinging to him for dear life as the sensation of him filling her grew larger and larger. She felt him reach the barrier of her maidenhood, still intact. She truly had waited for him.

"Ready?" he asked her shortly.

Valerie nodded her head twice, securing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet her open, waiting mouth. When his tongue met hers fiercely in a duel, his filled the last remaining space between them, securing himself completely into her warmth. She cried out softly into his mouth, a noise that he swallowed with his talented tongue and stroking fingers against her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he told her when he pulled away from her mouth, kissing each of her fluttering eyelids and the tip of her nose.

The pain subsided as he began to move slowly, a stirring heat flickering and swelling within her. At first, it was like the afterglow of the embers of a fire long-since put out. Warm and treacherous. With every thrust into her accepting body, the fire grew as though it were being prodded and stirred. Soon it was a blazing inferno, one that she didn't think anyone could control.

She had abandoned all propriety and moral restraint at this point, hooking her calves around his buttocks and urging him on, more and more, faster and faster. Her back arched off the bed, pressing her aching breasts against his hard chest. She left burning kisses along the swoop of his neck, tracing her tongue along his collar bone before she opened her mouth and lightly bit the skin above his pulse point.

A full-out growl burst from his throat then, and the force of his accompanying thrust forced her flat onto her back on the bed. His pace increased as his arousal for her grew.

She wasn't scared of the increasing strength and speed of their moments. If anything, she wanted more;  _ needed _ more of him. Valerie rolled above him, devouring his neck again.

When her teeth scraped against his skin, tongue tracing over the mark to soothe the skin, he rolled them once more, knocking the both of them off the bed. Peter's arm braced around her middle, catching the floor on his forearm and hand, so as not to truly hurt her. Once he'd regained himself, he took both of her hands and moved them above her head, his palms holding her down by her wrists. Staring down into the blue orbs that looked at him with an incredible mixture of love, lust, anticipation and worry, he threw himself back into his previous pace, making love to her right there on the floor.

Valerie only attempted to move her arms once, but his hold was firm, and she found herself surrendering to her capture. If that was how he wanted her, that was how she would stay. The new position, his animalistic growls, along with the desire radiating off of him in waves, sent her into a frenzy like she'd never known.

"Gods, I love you," she cried out when she began to reach the peak that she'd only heard about in whispers from tipsy girls, but never experienced.

"I've never loved anyone as I love you," he replied, stealing another kiss from her lips.

She wanted to tell him endlessly how she loved him, how she would do anything for him, how he was the only one who truly ever mattered. She wanted to cascade her feelings all over him, but couldn't get the words out, as she was suddenly gripped with the most intense feeling she thought any human begin had ever experienced.

Her body clenched, and she could swear that she was being electrocuted from within. The pressure between her thighs clenched deeply in her belly and erupted up her spine and down to her toes. She arched into him, her toes curled, her head pushed back against the floor, and a bittersweet cry tore from her throat and out her lips, sounding her climax.

The tightening of her entire body, and the sheer knowledge of what he was doing to this goddess beneath him, was enough to drive Peter over the edge he'd been holding onto for so long. He thrust into her twice more before his seed erupted, spilling deep into her body.

Peter collapsed against her, spent, his hands releasing her wrists and falling onto the floor beside her arms.

"That was ..." Valerie began, trying to find words and breath at the same time.

"You are incredible," he told her. "You are perfect."

"As are you," she finally managed to reply, bringing a shaky hand up to brush through the back of his hair, needing to keep their embrace alive.

...

Some time later, they lay together under the covers on the bed, Valerie's head resting on his chest and he held her cradled against the length of his body.

"I don't want you to leave," she spoke softly, her left hand brushing over the pectoral muscle furthest from her.

"I can't stay ... not yet," he reminded her.

Valerie sighed. "I know. I just wish ..." she trailed off, unsure if she should finish.

"What? What is your wish?" he needed to know.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I wish my father had turned me that night as well, so that I could go with you."

Peter's hand rose swiftly to her chin, holding her in place while he stared intently back at her. "Don't wish for this," he commanded sharply. "This curse is not for you. Never wish for this, please?"

Valerie blinked, nodding her head slowly.

Peter sighed, slowly releasing her chin and looking up at the ceiling. "I will come back," he promised. "Now, more than ever, I am determined to control this beast within me and come back to you. We'll be able to go anywhere, do anything, be whoever we want to be. I just need to know you'll wait."

"You know I will," she told him earnestly.

A flicker of something familiar passed through his eyes, and he gazed back down at her. "Prove it."

Valerie smiled at him, poking his chest teasingly. "How?"

Peter opened his mouth to make some silly request, but paused, unable to look away from the woman beside him. The words that came out of his mouth were unplanned for this moment, but in no way unintended. "Marry me."

Valerie blinked, not expecting that. "What?"

Peter perched himself up on his elbow, gazing at her through dark-brown eyes. "Marry me. Become my wife."

Valerie stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe she was hearing those words come from his mouth. He'd always been willing to run away with her, and take her on any adventure she wished, but he'd never seemed the marrying type. Marriage, she supposed, was an adventure all its own. 

Peter slid out of the bed, finding his pants on the floor and digging through the pockets. He finally found what he was looking for, and made his way back to the bed. Slowly, as though he were afraid of startling her, he presented her with a ring that he'd fashioned himself.

"It won't last, I'm sure. When I can save up money, I'll buy you a proper one. We'll have a real ceremony, too, if you'd like. But for now, I just wanted you to have something to hold onto."

Valerie blinked uncontrollably, tears spilling from her eyes. "It's perfect. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He slid the ring carefully onto her finger, the smooth, wooden inside sending shivers through both of them. The top of the ring was a clever twisting of a thin branch, curved around and settled to look like a beautiful flower.

Valerie smiled down at the adornment on her finger, laughing through her tears. "I've never been so happy."

Peter smiled at that, glad that even though he would be leaving, he'd brought that beautiful expression to her face. "I'll always be with you," he promised, and then slid from the bed once more. 

Valerie watched him move, the joy sliding from her face to be replaced by rising sorrow. “Do you have to leave already? Can we not have one full night together? As betrothed?”

“I fear if I stay a moment longer, I won’t have the strength to leave. It has to be now, Valerie. I will miss you with every passing day, but I will return to you.” He began to gather up his clothing, tamping down his own despondency. 

"Wait," Valerie exclaimed, clambering off the bed and dropping to the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Peter took in the sight of her, naked as the day she was born, and truly a vision. It was a sight he hoped he would be seeing again soon.

Finding what she was rummaging around for, she pulled out a small stack of clothing - black, of course. "Take these."

Peter furrowed his brow, looking down at the garments. They'd clearly been tailored to match his body - had she done it from memory? "What are these?"

"Well, I knew it wasn't safe for you to go back to Daggerhorn and grab anything, and wanted to be close to you, so I started making these. It helped me to be close to you." She glanced down at the pants he'd started to put on, noting how they were caked in dirt and blood, and torn in various places. "I'm sorry I only had enough time to make 2 pairs," she told him.

Peter shook his head, feeling the thick, warm fabric in his hands. "This is perfect. Thank you." He slid on one of the sets, grinning his thanks.

She provided him with a satchel to put the remaining clothes into, putting in some bread, milk, butter, and other food for him. Handing the bag to him, she regarded him with sad eyes. "Be careful. Come back to me … safe."

Peter nodded, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He brought his hands up to the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms and brushing his thumbs in soft circles over her skin. Not knowing what else to say, he lowered his head slowly to hers and pressed his lips softly against her plump, warm ones.

Valerie sighed softly into the kiss, reaching out and holding onto his sides.

It was a lengthy kiss, but didn't go further than the pressing of lips together. It was a farewell kiss that neither wanted to end, but knew that if they went further, they'd end up back where they started, and it would be even harder for Peter to leave again.

He finally pulled away, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. Peter pulled her left hand from his side, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist, fingers lighting touching the engagement ring he’d given her. "I'll be seeing you."

Valerie nodded, leaning up to kiss him one more time before he turned and left the cabin, taking a little bit of her heart with him.

She didn't know that it would only be another five months before he was ready to come back to her. She didn’t know that he would take her on that adventure he’d always promised her, showing her the places he’d seen and loved and treasured for her. She didn't know that they would be married in the most beautiful ceremony, with her mother finally giving her blessing, and her friends smiling all around her. She didn't know that he would give her four beautiful children, twin girls and another two boys. She didn't know that they would spend the rest of their lives being as happy as they could possibly be with one another.

All she knew in that moment was that she was saying goodbye to the love of her life, and she wasn't sure that all the wishing and praying would ever bring him back to her.

The next night, when she was all alone in her bed, breathing in the scent of him that still covered the bedding, she stared at the ring on her finger, lost in the intricate loops and twirls that made up the exquisite flower. It was the most thoughtful and lovely thing he'd given her since the white-bunny hunting boots. She knew he loved her, that was not something that she would ever be uncertain about. She knew that he was strong ... he was the strongest person she knew, bar none.

No, what worried her was the unknown. She was worried that the  _ beast _ in him would be stronger.

Though she didn't believe it would bring him back any longer, she sought the solace of her prayers. She prayed for her Peter, and begged to whatever gods were listening that he would come back to her soon.

They had a life of adventure waiting for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and for those interested in celebrating fanfics in a group-discussion format, feel free to join Fanfic Book Club: https://www.facebook.com/groups/217134689957048
> 
> Please and good things.
> 
> CoppersMama


End file.
